


JJ Says....

by Catalinay



Category: Blue Crush (2002)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalinay/pseuds/Catalinay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell Eden she's a hottie!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	JJ Says....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [e_juliana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=e_juliana).



"JJ says you're a hottie," I tell Eden as I slide into bed behind her, snaking my arm around her waist. She shifts slightly, but I can't tell if she's awake or not until she rolls over to face me, reaching to push my hair out of my face.

"Did you tell JJ he doesn't have a chance in hell?" she asks, laughing lowly. I can't help squirming, my nipples hardening as her fingers trail down the side of my face. "Especially if he doesn't have the balls to tell me himself?"

"Something like that…." I answer, my voice almost as husky as hers. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, the way it always does when we're this close. She laughs again, but this time I know she's laughing at me, not JJ, and it pisses me off.

"Nightmares again?" she asks, and just like that the anger fades as quickly as it came in the first place. I nod, and before I can even say anything her arms are wrapped around me, pulling me close. I feel safe here, with her. Always have.

"I should start just sleeping in here to begin with," I mumble, tugging on the shirt she's wearing, my hand sliding underneath. One of Kala's, judging by the size of it.

"You want something?" It's a different kind of laugh this time…smug, self-satisfied. But instead of making the first move, like she usually does, she just tucks her hands behind her head, lays there looking up at me.

My entire body's humming for her, more than ready for her to do something about it. And usually she's the first to give in, give me what I want. I let out a frustrated growl as I consider my options. Finally, I shift to straddle her hips, my hands going to her shoulders. I can't hold her down, not really, but she doesn't fight me.

"Yeah, I want something," I answer as I lean close. But I don't go for her mouth right away, don't take the expected path. Instead, my lips skim over her throat, just barely brushing against her skin. I can't help grinning as I feel her twitch underneath me, her hips pressing towards mine. She wants this just as badly as I do, even if she's trying to make me work for it. I start in on her neck, finding that sweet spot right above her pulse. My teeth bite in, but my tongue's right there to soothe her, licking and softly suckling.

I start tugging at her shirt until she's cooperating, lifting up so I can pull it over her head. Discarded, it lands somewhere in the corner of the room. I bite the inside of my lower lip as my eyes roam over her body, drawing out the moment. I've always thought she's perfect….

Finally, when I can't stand waiting any longer, I lower my mouth to hers. I don't know why, but the sparks are stronger with her than with any guy, even the ones I think I really, really like. My tongue teases her lips, drawing groans, and I'm tempted to just roll us over, let her take control. I never feel like I really know what I'm doing, no matter how often we fool around like this.

I kiss her again, hungrier this time, my tongue plunging into her mouth. Kissing, at least, is one thing I know I do well. Shifting slightly, I start rocking against her thigh, groaning softly. My hand slides down her arm, fingers trailing across her skin until I reach breast, start gently kneading. Eden says I'm as bad as one of the guys, but I love her breasts. They're perfect, not like mine – I might as well be one of the guys, for all the cleavage I've got.

When Eden arches her back, starts squirming underneath me, I move on. My lips move to her throat, laying soft kisses over her skin. My fingers flick across one nipple, pinching and pulling at it, as I start suckling her other nipple. Slowly, I up the intensity, holding her nipple between my teeth as I suck harder. I'm squirming myself at this point, thrusting against her thigh, my own thigh rubbing against her pussy.

Finally, I force myself to move on, further down her body. I catch her eyes as I shift to settle between her legs, and all of a sudden my stomach's doing flip-flops. I can feel the heat rushing to my face as I look away, and her low laugh only makes me blush more.

My stomach's still jumping as I lower my mouth to her, hiding behind my hair. Wish I had some kind of liquid courage, but we're running low on cash this week. It's pretty stupid for me to be this shy, anyway. It's not like this is our first time or anything.

After a few long breaths, my tongue darts out, traces the length of her slit. I can just barely taste her, but it's enough to get me wanting more. She starts moaning, so apparently it's enough to get her going too.

"Quiet," I tell her, laughing slightly before lowering my mouth to her again. I start licking her, soft and easy, my tongue pressing just a little further inside her pussy lips with each stroke. Her legs fall open further as she pushes her hips towards me and I hesitate, waiting to start freaking out. This is when it always happens, if it's going to, when my face is buried in her and I can barely breathe, the world gone Technicolor.

I take a few deep breaths, and I can tell she's waiting too, waiting to see if I lose my nerve. It's like moving over to Pipeline from the sand bar, somehow, never a soft transition. At least I don't have the guys hanging around watching, just waiting for me to choke. And at least I won't actually drown if I choke here.

Somehow, her hand's in my hair, massaging my scalp – I didn't even notice it moving. It helps, though, gets me more relaxed. I lean into her touch, nuzzling her thigh, breathing deeply until the nerves pass. Finally, I get my confidence again and drop in on her, licking at her clit this time. Sliding two fingers deep inside of her, I start searching for that sweet spot. Her gasps and moans tell me when I've found it, and I swear, feels like I've just won Pipe Masters and gotten a sponsorship deal from Billabong, all in the same day.

I start licking her clit, my tongue flicking across her, laughing when she starts squirming, her hand pushing me closer to her. Taking one last deep breath, I focus completely on her, licking and suckling her clit as my fingers start moving faster, harder. It's like getting the perfect ride, inside the barrel, my fingers trailing in the water, feeling like there's nothing else but me and the water and my board. Except now it's her surrounding my senses, taste and scent overwhelming everything else.

She bucks wildly underneath me, her legs tightening around my neck so I couldn't pull away even if I wanted to. I grunt, my tongue moving even faster against her clit, and then she's breaking underneath me and it's all I can do to hold on. I don't stop, though, just let up slightly, trying to get every second of pleasure for her. Have to finish strong, after all, that's what she's always saying during our training sessions.

I move, positioning myself to lap at her juices, start just licking the length of her slit, my tongue pushing into her before moving back up to swirl around her clit. Think I ease her through at least two more, but it's hard to keep track. She's not very loud, not like I am.

Breathless, I slide up the bed until I'm lying next to her again, snuggling against her side. "JJ's right, you know," I murmur, before leaning in to kiss her again.

"Yeah?" she laughs, and I can feel her breath against my lips, sending shivers through my body again. I nod, and then her tongue pushes into my mouth, suckling my tongue. I groan, knowing she's tasting herself on me.

"Definitely," I murmur, starting to rock against her leg again, anxious to ease my own need.


End file.
